robloxian_dc_earth_onefandomcom-20200215-history
Red Hood(Jason Todd)
"This is justice, Bruce! These scum don't deserve to even classified as human, don't you understand?! I will be your ally, and I will respond if you call me for help but I'll be damned if you think I'll play by your rules." -Red Hood The Red Hood is a vigilante and anti-hero operating in Gotham City. His real name is Jason Todd and is also a member of the Batfamily. However, unlike the rest of Batman and his allies, Red Hood has no problem with using firearms to maim and kill those who stand in his way. Jason was once the second person to take on the identity of Robin after Dick Grayson left to pursue other work. He first met Batman during an attempt to steal tires off the Batmobile. Unlike the previous Robin, he was very aggressive and had many arguments with Batman over methods of how to deal with criminals. Jason believed most criminals didn't deserve to live and nearly beat a thug to death until he was stopped by Batman. Jason's anger continued to grow worse and Batman secretly blamed him for the death of a serial killer, who Jason told him had simply fallen from a rooftop. Jason began to investigate into the identity of his mother which led to him to travel the globe, unknown to Batman at the time. His travels led him face to face with The Joker, who had been blackmailing his mother. Jason attempts to fight Joker but ends up being defeated and taken to a nearby warehouse. The defenseless Jason was severely beaten down by The Joker with a crowbar and tortured for several days. Joker left Jason to die in the warehouse as it blew up from a time bomb. Batman found the badly beaten Jason lying in the wreckage, it was too late, he was dead. Batman considered his death his greatest failure and put his Robin suit up as a memorial in the Batcave. But that was not the end, Jason was resurrected by a Lazarus Pit and came back with a lust for revenge. He took the identity of Red Hood to finally bring criminals the justice he felt they deserved. Role in Events Pre Time-Rip Before the time rip, Jason became the second Robin but was killed and tortured by the Joker. The Time Rip See More: The Time Rip During the time rip event, Darkseid creates a tear in the fabric of time, forcing Batman and Nightwing Beyond to go back in time to relive their failures. As they both arrive in a point in time, Batman tells Tony that Jason has been extremely angry recently and nearly killed a thug. Batman receives a call informing him Jason had been kidnapped by Joker, causing him to burst into a rage of anger and guilt. As Batman races to find him, time skips forward. The Arkham Knight See More: The Arkham Knight Jason first arrives in Gotham, newly resurrected and taking on the identity of the Red Hood during the Arkham Knight Event. He rescues Tony Carter from the Arkham Knight and reveals his identity but tells Carter not to say anything to Batman. However later, he confronts Batman and reveals his identity, shocking Batman. He tries to reunite with his former allies and helps them take down other criminals in their investigation to find the Arkham Knight. Inside Wayne Manor, Jason and Batman get into argument over how to deal with the Arkham Knight. Jason becomes angry at the face that Batman refuses to kill the Knight, even after all the destruction and death he had brought. After Batman tells him the arrogance he is showing is the same thing that got him killed, he storms off. During the final moments of the event, Jason reveals himself as the one behind it all and is the true Arkham Knight. He wanted Batman to feel the same pain he did when he was kidnapped by Joker, so he brainwashed his son, Damian Wayne to fight him. Jason kills the son of Nightwing Beyond, Jason Carter and tells him he will be taking place in Joker's endgame to watch Batman burn once and for all. Endgame See More: Endgame Jason returns wearing the full armor of the Knight in Endgame. He invades the Batcave alongside his army to try and kill Batman but gets in a clash with Nightwing. He gets away and faces off with Batman several other times but after discovering Joker had killed Dick Grayson, he decides he needs to redeem himself and rescues Batman from near death by Joker. At the end of the event, Jason reunites with his allies to try and make up for the horrors he had done by doing good for Gotham City. Now back inside the manor, Jason has reclaimed the identity of Red Hood.